Gentle
by Kirin Vlinder
Summary: "No words had been spoken, just meaningful looks and soft gestures, and Lukas had let himself drown in the Dane's warmth and loving touches". Because Norway always loves how Denmark makes love to him.


**Summary:** "No words had been spoken, just meaningful looks and soft gestures, and Lukas had let himself drown in the Dane's warmth and loving touches". Because Norway always loves how Denmark makes love to him.

 **Pairing(s):** DenNor.

 **Warning(s):** NSFW (but also not too explicit). Fluffy too.

 **Notes:** I wrote this some days ago, just a little DenNor smutfluff. Not beta-ed.

Norway is _Lukas_

Denmark is _Matthias_

* * *

He laid his back against the soft pillows, feeling the silky fabric of the pillowcases rub against the bare skin of his back. Letting a sigh escape his lips, moist and reddened after so much kissing, he closed his eyes and let the sensations take over him. When the Dane's lips finally reached his pelvis, a small moan made its way out of Lukas' mouth, so quiet that Matthias could have missed it if he wasn't paying so much attention to his lover. The shorter blonde had been receiving strokes given by those playful fingers for a while now, and was more than ready for the situation to go one step up. Matthias was clear when they started this: this time, Lukas was to relax and let him do all the work. Just feel the pleasure and let himself be loved. And boy, was Lukas letting that happen. He was enjoying this slow, gentle, teasing way that Matthias had chosen to pleasure him. It wasn't always that they could take their time to make love like this, to feel each other and just kiss and touch for long minutes before making the next move.

Half-sitting in his position against the bed pillows, Lukas opened his eyes to watch his boyfriend from above, royal purple barely peaking from behind those half-lifted eyelids, while his mouth let out pants and sighs now and then. He was only in his underwear, while Matthias still had his pants on, every other article of clothing scattered in the floor and long forgotten by now.

Warm tongue licked at his abs, getting down to the hem of his boxers after making a lowering path of licks, soft nips and kisses. Lukas sighed once more, right hand mindlessly caressing his lover's arm, shoulder and neck. He opened his legs wider when Matthias pressed softly in the inner side of his knee, and moaned a little louder when lips finally reached the hot point between his thighs. Lust was slowly boiling inside him, heating his body and his mind, making Lukas crave for more contact and want Matthias with increasing force.

As he felt his underwear being tugged, he lifted himself so he could finally be free from his clothing prison, too tight and too uncomfortable for him right now. Once more, he panted, and let out a long sigh mixed with a low moan when his boyfriend's lips again came in contact with his heated skin.

How much time had it been since the last time they did this? Loving each other with so much tenderness yet passion. Matthias never failed to please him, no matter where they were, but sometimes a quick fuck in a bathroom stall during a meeting break wasn't enough, no matter how mind blowing it could be. Lukas needed this moments of intimacy with his lover just as much as he knew Matthias did, and he couldn't be more grateful that the blonde had decided to spend some days at his house, even if they both had work to do. The moment when Matthias had walked up to him, kissing his neck, and then picked him up to carry him to bed, he knew what was going to happen. He didn't protest.

No words had been spoken, just meaningful looks and soft gestures, and Lukas had let himself drown in the Dane's warmth and loving touches.

A sudden hot feeling took Lukas off his reverie, and reminded him what he had to focus in. His hand ascended instinctively to Matthias' hair, gripping it weakly and panting harshly. Knees parting a little more, the Norwegian gave his lover more space to work around, his mind barely able to concentrate on any coherent thinking process.

What did it matter how much time it had been? It didn't, Lukas decided, letting his head fall back and moaning a little louder than before. They were nations, they had nothing to worry about and an eternity to be together. An eternity to make love to each other, softly, carefully, tenderly, illuminated by the soft orange light of the afternoon.

* * *

Okay, this was really short, but I wanted to get the idea out of my head before it dried. Was it any good? Reviews please! I really appreciate the comments, they're like the water to my inspiration.

If you want, you can follow me on tumblr (kirinvlinder dot tumblr dot com) for more DenNor stories. I also write HongIce!

 **Kirin** ~ _off._


End file.
